The Red Headed Jockey
by Tubae
Summary: Hey this is my first story! Jace is in need of a jockey for a horse race. Sadly the only person who can ride the horse is Clary and things don't go exactly as Jace planned. Bad summary. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I really wanted to write this story for a while hopefully I will finish this before marching band really gets going (I have no time to write during comp. season). By the way I don't really know a lot about horses so sorry if some facts are wrong. Sadly I do not own TMI :(. I got inspired to write this by NewmanYHC you should totally check out their stories**

Jace Pov

I need to find a jockey and fast. There are two months until the first competition Idris farm signed up for. My sister Izzy broke two of her ribs trying to train with our new horse Azrael. He is almost 3 years old hasn't even raced. Azrael is the fastest horse I have ever seen, the only reason he hasn't raced is because I can't find a rider who he gets along with. Izzy was supposed to be the jockey for the races but because of her broken ribs she can't practice. The only person Azrael lets ride him is me, trust me if I could ride him in competitions I would. Sadly I cannot because my sexy, muscled, golden body I too large for him to handle. "JACE hurry up and get your lazy butt out side we are going to Garroway's!" I hear my older brother Alec yell from across the stables.

 **Sorry it was so short I'm going to start working on chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hopefully this chapter will be longer. Inspiration from NewmanYHC I do not own TMI**

 **Jace POV**

Garroway's is the place that my family goes to for all our horse needs, it looks like a really small wooden store but behind the building there is a long covered area that reminds me of a farmers market each item has it's own little stand where you can go pick it up. My favorite part about Garroway's is that it is a family store. Luke is the owner now, but it was his great great grandfather who actually built the place.

After the ten minute drive my bother, sister, and I arrived at Garroway's Horse and Tractor Supply. The gray gravel crunches under my feet as I walk towards the entrance of the building. My phone beeps and I pull it out, YAY another threatening text message from my adoptive mother reminding me to find a jockey by tomorrow. Distracted by my phone I suddenly hit my head hard on the glass door leading into the shop. Behind me I hear Alec and Izzy's cries of laughter.

"Shut up it's not funny."

"Oh yes it is." Alec retorts

"This is so weird," I think out loud "the door is always open"

"Maybe we should check around back" Izzy suggests.

Alec leads the way outback and I see a small redhead feeding a horse an apple and talking on the phone. "Yes Simon I know what I'm doing... Well you don't have to be so rude about it... Hahaha have fun at nerd camp... I have to open up shop soon... Ok I'll see you later this week bye."

She turns around and I'm convinced I am looking at an angel. A small, short, red headed angel. Next thing I know I'm being flicked by Izzy as the redhead rides off on her horse. "Who was that?" I ask Izzy.

"That's Clary Fray. She is in our grade. You may also know her as my boyfriends best friend."

"That's rat boys best friend?!"

"Yes, and stop calling him that." She smacks me for emphasis.

I watch the angel ride and can't help but notice her form and technique.

"Guys I think I just found our new jockey."

SUPPOSED TO BE BOLD (but fanfiction won't make it bold) I hope you guys liked that better and enjoyed it. I'm trying to update a lot but I don't have a ton of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't updated. Yesterday I had band conditioning in the morning (running up a giant hill isn't fun) then i was busy the rest of the day so I couldn't write. I don't own TMI inspiration from NewmanYHC Ps this is going to be VERY short.**

 **Jace POV**

"No Jace." Izzy warns.

"What? I don't see the problem."

"I know how you treat all the female jockeys we get."

"How do I supposedly treat all the female jockeys?"

"You charm them use them and then leave them in the dust. That's what happened with Emma and Maia."

"That was only two times."

Izzy gives me a pointed me look

"Ok fine three, but Kaelie had it coming."

"Plus Jace she can't ride Azrael!" Alec chimes in.

Of course Izzy agrees with him, "Alec's right. If I broke two of my ribs while trying to train with him, imagine what would happen to her."

I cringe at the image, they're right. Clary is the perfect size to ride Azrael but she doesn't have the right training.

But if she's a fast learner and willing to do it training her shouldn't take that long.

Casually I ask where clary went.

"She went to the Orchard she needed to pick the fresh fruit before opening."

"Oh no! I completely forgot to turn the water off in the barn I'm going to go back real fast before Maryse finds out."

"You better hurry she's alway out in the barn by 11."

 **Sorry that was so short and boring I really needed to update and wrote this really fast. Hopefully I'll have chapter 4 up tomorrow night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I might not get all I want up tonight :(. Sadly this may be another very short chapter. I do not own TMI and inspiration for this story came from NewmanYHC.**

 **Jace POV**

I hop into the truck and start driving, not towards the barn but into the woods. See about a year ago I went to Garroway's to go pick up some apples but they were sold out. I asked Luke if he had any extra instead of looking he gave me directions. Luckily I have a good memory, Left turn, right turn, straight for 2ish minutes, one last right park and walk for a minute and you are in the orchard. Since Clary left about 15 minutes ago she should already be here.

Walking through the barricade of trees I see her and suddenly I'm nervous. God I've never even talked to her and just met her for the first time today, why does she have this effect on me? I have to get this over with or else all chicken.

"Hey Clary" she turns around she's even more perfect.

"Hi, Jace right?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Sorry I'm so bad with names." She adds with a shy smile

I'm pretty sure my heart just melted.

"Not to be rude but what are you doing out here, and how did you find the orchard?"

"Luke told me how to get here a while ago when he ran out of apples."

"Oh."

"And I'm out here because I have a very important question to ask you. Clary will you please be Idris Farms new jockey?"

I hear a sharp intake of breath. and look up to find Clary frozen with fear in her eyes.

"Jace… No."

"What?" This is the first time a girl has ever turned me down. "Why not? Clary I'm practically begging you."

"No, I can't. Not after what happened before."

 **That's all for tonight. Maybe I'll start Chapter 5 right after I post this. Never mind my computer has 9% left and that means about 2 mins**


End file.
